


Birthday Present

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, kinky smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Bir parça Krisho.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Maalesef yazar (geetataa_exostan) hesabını kapattığı için link veremiyorum ama izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Menajerlerini –eski menajer hyunglarını girişte gördüğünde Kris hemen duvarın arkasına saklandı.

Onlar görüşünden kaybolduklarında, 10 (şimdi 9) üyesini ve sevgilisini bırakmadan önce sakladığı kartı hızla çıkardı.

Evet, onlara tek bir kelime söylemeden gittiği için suçlu hissediyordu ama bu yalnızca onun seçimiydi. Şirket onu bırakmamıştı o yüzden en çok sevdiği grubunu bırakmak zorunda olduğunu bilerek kendi yolunda gitmeye karar vermişti.

Aceleyle asansöre binerken ‘ _Şirketi siktir et,’_ diye düşündü.

Üyeler aslında ona kızgındılar. Tabiki, kim kızgın olmazdı ki? Özellikle de sevgilisi. Kris doğum gününde onu arayarak durumunun, sağlığının ve her şeyin iyi olduğuna ikna etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Küçük olan erkek sonunda anlamıştı ve ona daha önce duymadığı küfürleri ederek ağlamıştı.

Kris her şeyin iyi olacağını ve onu her zamanki gibi seveceğini söyleyerek yatıştırmıştı. Küçük olan ağlayarak sormuştu,

_“Nasıl? Nasıl beni her zamanki gibi seveceksin? Şimdi çok uzaktasın…”_

Kris gözlerinde biriken yaşları tutmuştu ve samimi bir şekilde cevaplamıştı o zaman.

_“Seveceğim Jun. Güven bana.”_

O günden beri Kris, Exo ne zaman Pekin’de ya da başka yerlerde olsalar Exo’nun yurduna gizlice girip çıkmaya başlamıştı.

Üyeler zaten onları biliyordu ve ne zaman ziyaret etse Kris’i hoş karşılıyorlardı. Kris onların artık kızgın olmamasıyla rahatlamıştı çünkü onları her ziyaret ettiğinde her bir üye kemiklerini kıracak kadar sarılıyordu ona. Yorulacağını biliyordu ama 10 biricik çocuğunu ve biricik sevgilisini görmek için her şeyi yapmaya gönüllüydü.

Evet, çıkış filminin tema şarkısının 10 saatlik kaydından sonra hala yorgundu ama sevgilisini görmek için çok umutsuzdu şu anda.

Sevgilisini tek başına gördüğünde Kris’in kalbi sıkışmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun filmini destekliyordu. Bir olarak hep beraber olmaya alışkınlardı; şimdi yalnızca ve yalnızca bir kişi vardı.

Yanına gidip ona sarılmak ve ondan özür dilemek istiyordu. Sevgilisini yalnız gördüğü her an istemeden de olsa suçlu hissediyordu. Yarım saat sonra doğum günü olduğu için sürpriz beklemiyordu, sadece sevgilisini görmek istiyordu çünkü kahretsin, onu çok özlemişti.

***********************

012 numaralı otel odasına ulaştığında kapıyı açtı ve içeriye başını uzattı. Sessizlik karşılamıştı onu. Kris sağına soluna baktı, kimse yoktu.

Yalnızca sessizlik.

“Uh.”

“Kris hyung?”

Kris sola döndüğünde Chen’in pantolonunu düzelttiğini gördü. Rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Jongdae-ya, diğerleri nerede?”

“Ah, dışarı çıkıyoruz.”

“Dışarı mı? Bu saate mi? Yarın programınız var ve siz hala dışarı çıkıyo-“

“Hyung, senin yüzünden dışarı çıkıyoruz. Sen Suho hyungla beraber ekstra zaman geçirebil diye onları menajer hyungla dışarı gönderdim.”

“N-ne?”

“O hasta hyung. Çok hasta.”

“Kim? Suho mu? Ne oldu ona?”

“Git kendin gör, hyung. Odasında.”

“Tamam. Sağol Jongdae-ya.”

Kris ona sarıldığında Chen kemiklerini kıracak şekilde sarılarak karşılık vermişti, az kalsın nefesi kesilecekti.

“Oh ve mutlu yıllar hyung. Umarım ‘hediyeni’ beğenirsin.”

Chen ona şeytani bir şekilde göz kırparak kapıyı kapatıp kilitledi. Kris şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu.

_‘Hediye mi? Ne hediyesi?’_

********************

Junmyeon kremşantiyi güzel bir dokunuşla burnuna yaydı. _‘Birazcık daha…’_

Birkaç dakika sonra Kris’in doğum günü olacaktı ve uzun olanın bu gece buraya geleceğini biliyordu. O yüzden utanmasına rağmen Chen’in yarı çıplak bedenine kremşanti yayma fikrini kabul etmişti.

Uzun olanın tepkisinin nasıl olacağını bilmiyordu ve bunun hakkında düşünme onu aynı zaman hem geriyor hem de heyecanlandırıyordu.

Yaklaşık bir saattir burada oturuyordu ve onun gelmesine bekleyemiyordu. Chen’e daha sonra teşekkür etmeyi aklına not etti.

_KLİK._

Junmyeon’un başı hemen havaya kalktı ve kapının açıldığını duyduğunda arkasına dönüp baktı. Gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve hemen yerinden kalktı.

Tamam, Kris’in bu kadar erken gelmesini beklemiyordu. Kris’in saçları yukarıya kalkıktı ve siyah tarzına geri dönmüştü; üzerinde siyah kollu gömlek ve siyah pantolon vardı.

“Kri-“

“Jun-ah, ne yapı… v-vücudundaki da ne?”

“Um, kremşanti…”

Sevgilisini gördüğünde Kris’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. Üzerinde sadece iç çamaşırı vardı ve tüm bedeni kremşantiyle kaplıydı.

Nasıl aynı zamanda hem seksi hem de sevimli olabiliyordu?

Junmyeon’un yanına yaklaştı ve gözlerine bakarak elini beline doladı. Junmyeon kollarını uzun olanın boynunda birleştirerek yakışıklı yüzünü izlemeye başladı.

“Gittikçe daha yakışıklı oluyorsun.”

“Gittikçe daha seksi oluyorsun.”

İkisi de birbirlerine sarılarak anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Kris gömleğinin kremşanti olmasını umursamıyordu. Tek umursadığı sevgilisini böyle gördükten sonra harekete geçen kahrolası hormonlarını sakinleştirmekti. Yüzü aniden düşmüştü.

“Seni birisi böyle gördü mü?” Kris, Junmyeon'un boynuna yaklaştı ve kremşantiyi yaladı.

“H-hayır.”

“Kimin fikriydi?” Kris kulağına fısıldadı, sağ eli aşağılara iniyordu.

“Jongdae’nin…”

“Seni bu şekilde gördü mü?” Kris kulak memesini dişlerken yavaşça ereksiyonunu avuçladı.

“H-hayır. Bu sadece senin için.”

“Yalancı.” Kris elini Junmyeon’un iç çamaşırına soktu.

“H-huh?”

“Die Jungs’ta resimlerinden birini gördüm. Yarı çıplaktın Jun. Ve yanında Jongin vardı.” Kris erkekliğini okşadı.

“N-ngh!... A-ama bu u-uzun zaman önceydi Kris.”

“Olsun, o görüntünün yalnızca benim olduğunu söyleyerek bunu nasıl yaparsın, hmm?”

Kris’in omzuna sıkıca tutunurken Junmyeon devam edemiyordu. Erkekliğinin Kris’in büyük avucu tarafından okşandığını hissettiğinde geniş göğüste nefes almaya çalıştı.

Kris böyle olduğunda bundan nefret ediyordu ama başa çıkma yöntemini seviyordu. Kris’in avucunu yanağında hissettiğinde küçük olan başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

Kris burnundaki kremşantiyi yaladı ve bedeninin titrediğini hissederken Junmyeon gözlerini kapattı. Dudaklarını önce Junmyeon’un çenesine oradan da boynuna sürükledi.

Junmyeon’un doğal tadını seviyordu ama bunu da bu gece sevecekti.

“Seni özledim.”

Junmyeon Kris’in mırıldanarak dudaklarını boynuna bastırdığını ve yavaşça aşağıya indiğini hissetti.

Köprücük kemiklerinde dişlerini hissettiğinde inledi. Kris’i kendine çekti ve belini kırdı.

Kris’in elinin oraya gittiğini anladığında küçük olanın elleri Kris’in gömleğinin sırtında yumruk haline gelmişti.

“Kime aitsin?” Kris kulağına boğuk sesle fısıldadığında Junmyeon titredi.

“S-sana.”

“Adımı söyle Jun-ah. Kime aitsin.” Kris kulağını sertçe ısırdı bu sefer ve Junmyeon erimişti.

“K-Kris’e!”

Kris sırıttı ve kısa olandan ayrıldı. Ufak tefek adamı gelin tarzında kucağına aldı ve yatağa nazikçe yatırdı.

Sprey kutusunu aldı ve farklı bölgelerine kremşanti sıkmaya başladı; işi bittiğinde sırıttı. Sprey kutusunu yatağın kenarına koyarak kısa sevgilisinin üzerine çıktı. Junmyeon kafasını kaldırıp ona baktığında Kris sevgilisi ona her baktığında sevimliliğinin içinde eriyordu.

“Kris…”

“Seni seviyorum Junmyeon.”

“Ben de s-seni seviyor –mmm.”

Diğeri sözlerini bitiremeden Kris dudaklarını Junmyeon'un yumuşak dudaklarıyla birleştirdi. Bu tatlı dudakları böyle hissetmeyeli birkaç ay olmuştu.

Buna aşeriyordu resmen. Junmyeon alt dudağında ıslak bir şey hissettiğinde uzun olanın sıcak, tatlı mağarasına girmesi için dudaklarını ayırdı.

Kris’in siyah gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerken elleri titriyordu ve uzun olan öpücüğü bölmeden usta bir şekilde gömleğini çıkarmasına yardım etti.

Kris kısa olanın dilini açlıkla emiyordu. Junmyeon duyarlılığı severek cevap olarak inledi. Kris sonra dudaklarını yavaşça çene hattına, boynuna ve sağ göğüs ucuna sürükledi.

“Unnnghhh.”

Kris’in sağ göğüs ucunu yalayıp dişlediğini hissettiğinde Junmyeon inledi ve Kris’in saçlarına elini daldırdı. Erkeklikleri arasındaki sürtüşme iki erkeği de delirtiyordu; ikisi de çok uzun zamandır birbirlerini istiyorlardı.

Kris sprey kutusunu almak için geri çekildiğinde Junmyeon bedenindeki sıcaklığın gitmesiyle ürpermişti. Eline bir miktar kremşanti sıkarak parmaklarını kapladı. Uzun olan yeniden sevgilisinin üzerine çıktı ve Junmyeon’un dudaklarının köşesini öptü.

“Bu biraz acıtacak Jun.”

İki parmağını aynı anda içine iterek makaslama hareketlerine başladı. Junmyeon rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve uzun olanın kol kaslarına tutunarak sızlandı. Kris kısa olanın sızlanmalarını fark etmişti ve burnunu boynuna sürterek onun dikkatini dağıtmak için tatlı sözler fısıldamaya başladı. Üçüncü parmağını ekleyeceğinin sinyalini vererek Junmyeon’un boynunu ısırdı.

“K-kri- hngh!”

Uzun olanın tatlı noktasını okşadığını hissettiğinde inledi Junmyeon. Kris işareti alarak çenesini öptü. Kris’in pantolonunu çıkarıp uzunluğunun başını girişine konumlandırdığını gördüğünde kısa olanın düşünmeye zamanı yoktu.

Kris ona sevimli ve aynı zamanda seksi bir şekilde bakan sevgilisinin gözlerinin içine baktı ve yavaşça içine girmeye başladı.

Gelecek acının dikkatini dağıtmak için yeniden kısa olanın dudaklarına saldırdı.

Junmyeon sabırsızlıkla titredi ve gözlerini kapattı. Hemen sonra Kris’in yumuşak dudaklarının ona kısa bir öpücük verdiğini hissetti.

“Rahatla bebeğim.”

Kris genç olanın tatlı noktasını bulmak için vuruşlarını hızlandırdı ve ellerini genç olanın kalçalarına yerleştirdi.

Junmyeon alt dudağını dişleriyle ezerek ellerini Kris’in omuzlarına yerleştirdi ve kalçalarını uzun olanın vuruşlarıyla karşılaşmak için ileri iterken Kris’in boynuna gömdü yüzünü.

Kris tatlı noktasına vurduğunda, Junmyeon neredeyse kendinden geçecekti. Belini kırdı ve yatak çarşaflarına tutundu, gözleri yaşarmıştı.

Kris sırıtarak sevgilisinin tatlı noktasına birkaç kere daha vurmaya devam etti ve dudaklarını mühürledi. Kris’in dilini mağarasında ve parmaklarının sert göğüs uçlarına masaj yaptığını hissettiğinde kısa olan diğerinin ağzına inledi. Uzun olanın hareketlerinden dolayı delirebilirdi şu anda.

“J-Jun-ah.”

“Nnngh.”

Kris son kez vurduğunda ikisi de aynı anda boşalmışlardı. İki erkek de hızla soluyor ve nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu.

Uzun olan Junmyeon’un yanına çökerek kısa olanı kendine çekerek sarıldı. Junmyeon’un alnındaki saçları iterek şakağından öptü.

“İ-iyi ki doğdun FanFan.”

Yakışıklı yüzüne bakarak söyleyince Junmyeon, uzun olan kızarmıştı. Kırmızı yüzünü Junmyeon’un boynuna gömdü ve bir şeyler mırıldandı ama genç olan duyamamıştı.

“Seni duyamıyorum Kris.”

“… Bana o isimle seslendiğin zaman çok sevimli oluyorsun.”

“Ne ismi?”

“O isim.”

“Ne ismi, hmm?”

Kris yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başladığında Junmyeon kıkırdadı. İntikam olarak Kris’i gıdıklamaya başlayınca kahkahaya boğuldular.

Kısa olanı kollarında tutarken Kris daha sonra aralarındaki sessizliği bozmuştu.

“Basın konferansında yanında olamadığım için özür dilerim.”

“Kris kaç defa-“

“Biliyorum. Bunu sana milyonlarca kez söyledim ama elimde değil. Seninle olmak istiyorum. Nereye gidersen git yanında olmak istiyorum…”

“Kris, lütfen ağlama, bugün senin doğum günün.”

“A-ağlamıyorum. Seni ve çocukları ne kadar çok sevdiğini bilmeni istiyorum.”

Junmyeon saçlarını okşadı ve sevgilisini rahatlatmaya çalışarak yanağını öptü.

“Biliyorum. Hepimiz biliyoruz. Endişelenme, tamam mı?”

“Mmm. Hediye için teşekkürler. Sevdim bunu.”

“J-Jongdae’nin fikriydi nasılsa…”

“Yine de sevdim. Ve seni seviyorum.”

Kris onu uzun bir öpücüğe doğru sürüklemeden önce Junmyeon yine kızarmıştı.

Geri çekildiklerinde genç olan nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken Kris’in göğsüne sokuldu ve kollarını gitmesini istemezcesine beline doladı.

Kris çocuklar – hayır eski menajer hyungları gelmeden önce gitmek zorunda olduğunu bildiği için aynısı yaptı.

İkisi sessizlik içinde birbirlerine sarılmış kalp atışlarını dinliyorlardı. Gerçek gösterilmişti; ikisi de bunun sona ermesini istemiyordu ama zaman onlarla oyun oynuyordu.

“Jun-ah…”

“Biliyorum. H-hadi temizlenelim.”

Genç olanın yatak çarşaflarını değiştirmesine yardım ettikten sonra, genç olan Kris’e gizlice sakladığı ayrı kıyafetlerini verdi. Yanakları kızarmıştı onları verirken.

Kris sevgilisine gülümsedi ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Kris kıyafetlerini giyerken Junmyeon açmak için kapıya gitti.

Tam arkasını döneceği sırada uzun olanın ona arkadan sarıldığını hissetti. Junmyeon ağlamak istiyordu. Tam onun önünde… Ama ağlamadı çünkü ağlarsa Kris’in gitmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Uzun olanın çenesini omzuna yasladığını hissetti ve bir şey söylemeden bir süre öyle dikildiler.

Kris Junmyeon’un belini daha sıkı sardı ve boynunu kokladı. Kısa olana doyamamıştı henüz. Junmyeon’un göğsüne yaslandığını ve ellerini büyük ellerinin üzerine yerleştirdiğini hissetti. Gözünde yeşeren yaşlarını bastırdı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Kris…”

“Yakında yeniden geleceğim, Luhan’la beraber. Söz veriyorum.”

“Hmm. Dikkatli ol.”

“Olurum, sen de ve çocuklar da.”

Uzun olan kollarını sevgilisinin küçük belinden istemeyerek çözdü ve Junmyeon’u kendine çevirdi. Junmyeon’un güzel gözlerinde beliren yaşları görebiliyordu.

Kris ona yeniden sarıldı ve Junmyeon gömleğine sıkıca tutunarak ona karşılık verdi.

Ayrıldıklarını Kris dudaklarını son kez sevgilisininkilere bastırdı, anın tadını çıkarıyordu. Onu yavaşça ve yumuşak bir şekilde öpüyordu, arada ne dil vardı ne de şehvet, aşkla dolu basit bir öpücüktü.

Geriye çekildiklerinde Junmyeon parmak ucunda yükseldi ve yanağını öptü. Kris üzgünce gülümsedi.

Kris ayakkabılarını giyerken Junmyeon kapıda bekliyordu ve giydiğinde Kris sevimlice başını okşadı.

“Mutlu yıllar Kris. Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jun-ah. İyi geceler. Yakında görüşürüz.”

Junmyeon ona sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Kris kapıyı kapatarak asansöre bindi.

_‘Seni her zaman seveceğim Junmyeon.’_

**_The END._ **


End file.
